You
by BACKINBLACK5612
Summary: "Dallas, I know somethings going on with you. You've been blowing me off, making excuses, and avoiding me and the rest of the gang. " Mentions of past self harm depression bullying and of course some private time ! ;) Based off the birthday fic HetaliaHufflepuff33 wrote for me a few years ago :) /s/7076377/1/Fat-Bottom-Girl


Annebelle Simpson slammed the phone down; her boyfriend of two years, Dallas Winston, had just blown off their plans. Again. For the 10th time in the past two weeks. She wasn't fucking stupid! She knew something was going on with him. She took a deep breath, but couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling something was really wrong. They had been through so much together; he knew all her deepest secrets. He had heard about how bad the bullying really had been in school and how she had cut herself. How she was lonely and depressed, how she just wanted someone to love her just for her. Holding back tears, she couldn't help but glance at the pictures of her and Dally stuck in her mirrior. Pictures of birthdays, events, get togethers; her favorite one was one Pony had taken with out them knowing. They had been having a night in, so she and Dally had claimed the end of the couch. She was curled up in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder, eyes closed. He was looking at her with such love and devotion. She didn't know where it had gone, but now was not the time to deal with it. So, instead of wasting such a good outfit and flawless make up on a night in, Annebelle decided to hit up the rest of the gang and see if they wanted to go eat and to a movie. Darry answered the phone and said that they would meet her there. As she gathered her things, she vowed if she found out Dally was cheating on her, after all they had been through; he would be a dead man walking. ******************* Annebelle was sitting at the Dingo, feeling like a 9th wheel; she was regretting asking all the couples to come when she and Dally where having issues. Ever since Ponyboy and Johnny had almost died in the burning church, everyone had realized how short life really was. Soda was practically sitting in Steve's lap, cuddling up and being ridiculously cute. Darry and Two-Bit where goofing off, feeding each other french fries and sharing kisses. Pony had caught the eye of her cousin, Marcus, who was the same age. Pony was going on a spiel about some new book he had read and Marcus was nodding along, love and affection shinning in his eyes. And the weirdest pairing was her step-brother, Brian, and Johnny. The two boys couldn't be more different; while Johnny was shy, quiet, dark hair and eyes, slight build, Brian was his complete opposite. He wasn't completely Greaser or Soc; some sort of in between. No one got how they had gotten together, but one night Annebelle had gotten Johnny to talk. Not only was Brian his dream guy, he loved Johnny despite everything. After Brian had found out about Johnny's dad knocking him around, he had gone straight to Johnny's house and packed up all his stuff. Johnny's dad had tried to stop him, but one look from her 6'4 280 pounds of muscle brother and he backed off. Now Johnny was living with Brian and let Brian take care of him; if he had a nightmare or a flashback, Brian was there to cuddle him and wipe away his tears. If he needed to vent, Brian listened. If he wanted to try something new in the bedroom, he could tell Brian and not be embarrassed (even though when he said that, he blushed twenty shades of red) Whatever Johnny's needs where, Brian took care of him. And now, seeing all these happy couples was making her depressed. She picked at her salad, counting down the minutes until she could go back home. ********************** When she got back to her apartment, Dally's truck was parked there. She sighed and banged her head against the steering wheel; after being stuck in a fucking romance novel for over 4 hours, the last thing she wanted to have an argument with Dallas. Dragging herself into her apartment and dropping her purse by the door, she found Dally sitting on her bed, hands clasped together, dress in a simple white t-shirt and jeans. For the moment she simply ignored him, taking her time to remove her makeup and strip down to her undies. She finally turned around and Dally was looking at her with such sadness and pain that she felt her heart break. Annebelle simply stepped in between his legs and allowed him to wrap his arms around her, burying his face in her soft abdomen. They simply stayed there for, reveling in the closeness. As she ran her hands through his hair, she thought about all the good times they had had. Nothing could break them apart. "Dallas, I know somethings going on with you. You've been blowing me off, making excuses, and avoiding me and the rest of the gang. We need to talk but now I think a shower would be a good idea. Let's go take one, okay babe?" she asked softly, lifting up his head so they could look at each other. Dally simply nodded and placed a kiss to her stomach. Pulling him to his feet, she began to strip his clothes off; giving soft loving touches to his many scars and kissing all his sensitive spots. When he was completely nude, he unhooked her bra and slid her panties down her curvy thighs. Standing back up, he gathered her in his arms and Annebelle nuzzled into the crook of his neck, taking a minute to savor her favorite sensation; skin on skin with Dallas Winston. ********************** The hot water streamed over their bodies as they exchanged heated wet kisses; at this moment, Annebelle couldn't even remember that she was pissed at him. Not when he was working what he called his "magic touch". After being teased, bullied, and shot down by so many guys in her life, Annebelle hadn't had much self esteem. She couldn't count how many hours Dally has spent worshiping every inch of her body, from her thick thighs to ample ass and breast. He knew how to play her body like a piano; at the moment, his hand where everywhere. Stroking and touching, he whispered praises and love. She couldn't think straight when he wrapped his lips around her sensitive nipple while his rough calloused hand explored her soaking sex. She threaded her fingers through his blonde hair and moaned as his talented thumb found her aching clit and slid two fingers into her soaking heat. Colors swirled before her eyes as he worked her body hard and fast, prodding her G-Spot with short hard jabs. He kissed his way up her neck, his fingers never leaving her arousal. "That's it, Babygirl. Ride my fingers. God, you're so fucking sexy like this. Come on babe, I want you to come for me." he whispered huskily in her ear, his erection rubbing across her tummy as he rocked his fingers in and out of her. With three more quick jabs to her G-Spot and a whispered "Come" in her ear, Annebelle's whole body snapped and she fell over the edge, moaning his name as she came hard. Knowing how sensitive and tired she got after an intense orgasm, he gently lowed her onto the small bench that lined one side of her shower. After quickly washing himself, he grabbed a cloth and lovingly began to wash his girlfriend. She hummed in appreciation as he cleaned her body then began to wash her long curly hair. Through her post-orgasmic haze, she couldn't help but realize how lucky she was to have him in her life. After Dally turned off the shower and helped her out, she allowed him to continue their usual routine. Despite his rep, he treated Annebelle like a queen. She closed her eyes as he dried off her body and then rubbed lotion on to her skin. She got into the pj's he had grabbed and got onto her side of the bed while he dried off and got into his boxers. He got onto his side and sat up against the head board. Sliding over she straddled him, burying her face in his neck. He wrapped his long arms around her and rubbed her back lightly. She was simply waiting for him to say something; if she had learned anything in the two years they had been together, it was that if something was bugging him, he would tell her on his own. After about 20 minutes, he gave a big sigh. "The reason I've been blowing you off is because I've been working on a surprise for our two year anniversary. I've been working double shifts and setting up everything for you. You've been so busy with school and work I didn't think you notice something was up." Annabelle's eyebrows where scrunched up in surprise; Dallas Winston planning a romantic anniversary?! His face had a cocky expression, saying "Aren't you surprised?" She simply grabbed his face and kissed him hard; Dallas Winston would never cease to her! 


End file.
